<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's Got The Beat by MissMegHolden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849982">She's Got The Beat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMegHolden/pseuds/MissMegHolden'>MissMegHolden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy creatures deck, Follows storyline then splits off, Gen, Made up decks, Music Type deck, New decks, Only three OC's, Rewrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMegHolden/pseuds/MissMegHolden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Devlin never thought she'd get into her dream school, Duel Academy Island. Once there she thought she was going to have normal school experience, she didn't expect Jaden Yuki to barge into her life, or for old friends to come crawling out of the woodwork. A school like at Duel Academy Island is anything other than normal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Arena was filled with noises, the cheering from the stands, the sounds of battle from the holograms as they battled out their master's war. Anyone that was not used to the atmosphere was quickly overwhelmed. Every person in the arena was tense, whether they were spectating or duelling. This was some teen's once in a lifetime chance to make something of themselves and go to the school of their dreams. Duel Academy Island.</p><p>Kris Devlin sat in the stands, half watching the duels taking place, but also watching the school's spectators. They sat at the other side of the arena, all of them either wearing one of three colours, red, yellow and blue. She was studying the duels, people's strategies or lack of them. Some were just depending on the luck of the cards they drew then the end game of winning the actual duel.</p><p>As she glanced at the other side of the arena two familiar faces came into view, one wearing blue and the other wearing yellow. She smiled but quickly raised her hand to hide it. They had come after all.</p><p>"Kris Devin, please make your way to duel area 3." The voice called over the tannoy-system. She stood and descended the long stairs that lead to the platform to take her up to the arena.</p><p>Once she got there, equipped her duel disk and inserted her deck, she took note of her opponent. He was an Obelisk Blue student, his brown hair was in the style of, she shuddered, a mullet. Who even has mullets nowadays?</p><p>"Kid, you ain't gonna win, you may as well give up now." He shouted across the arena whilst placing his deck in his duel disk.</p><p>"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." She pulled out five cards from her deck noting each one. Her opponent did the same and to start the duel she pulled out the top card from her deck, shouting draw as she peered at the card. She had drawn 'Rock God', he was a strong 7-star monster with 1500 ATK and 1000 DEF, but he needed 2 monster cards, a 2-star monster and a 3-star monster to sacrifice to be called out. That brought her back to rest of her hand, she had two spell cards, one was 'Pot of Greed' which allows its user to draw 2 cards from the top of the deck and the other spell card was 'Remix' which allows any monster on the field to be changed from Attack to Defence. Then there was the trap card 'Siren Song' when a opponents monster attacks 'Siren Song' is activated, it changes the attacking monster to defence and cancels the attack. And finally, her two monster cards, both 2-stars. First was her 'Rock Chick' with 500 ATK and 300 DEF and while this card is on the field it increases the attack of any MUSIC type monsters, then there was her 'Song Writer' with 700 DEF and 200 ATK. '<em>There's not much I can do right now.'</em> Kris thought as she pulled the trap card to her other hand.</p><p>"I summon Song Writer in defence mode and place a trap card face down. That ends my turn." Her opponent drew his card with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.</p><p>"I play Speed Warrior in attack mode, because of his special effect his attack points are doubled during this turn, which gives him 1800 ATK points, now Speed Warrior attack Song Writer." Her Song Writer shattered in front of her eyes. "I throw down a face down and end my turn."</p><p>She winced as she drew her next card. It was a monster card, 'The Composer' with 1300 ATK and 900 DEF. "I summon The Composer in attack mode, Composer attack his Speed Warrior!" The composer did exactly as told and Speed Warrior shattered, "now since my Composers attack points are greater than you Speed Warrior the leftover damage is dealt to you." She watched as her opponents Life Points went from 4000 to 3600. "I leave The Composer in attack mode and end my turn."</p><p>He drew another card from his deck. "I summon Achacha Archer in attack mode, and due to his effect 500 points of damage are deducted from your life points." She watched as her own life point went down from 4000 to 3500, she flinched at the damage but knew his Archer couldn't do any damage to her Composer. "I end my turn."</p><p>Kris drew a card from her deck. A trap card called 'Bass Drop', when an opponent normal or flip summons a monster with more 1000 ATK, that monster is instantly sent to the graveyard.</p><p>"I sacrifice a 2-star monster in my hand and my 3-star monster, The Composer from the field to summon Rock God to the field. And his effect means that you Archer goes straight to the graveyard, leaving you open for a full attack. Rock God, Attack!" His life points went from 3600 to 1000 in one fell swoop. "I place a face down and end my turn."</p><p>"Nice turn, but not nice enough. I play the spell card Emergency Provisions which gives me 1000 more life points," his life points went back up to 2000, "I also play the spell card Tribute To The Doomed, so long as I discard 1 card from my hand I can destroy a monster on the field, and it looks like your Rock God is the only monster on the field." Kris could only watch as her Rock God was sent to the graveyard. "Now I play my trap card Tiki Curse which allows me to summon a 4-star monster from my hand, come on out Blood Sucker! Now I summon a face down in defence mode, Blood Sucker attack Kris directly," her life points went down from 3500 to 2200, "now Blood Sucker had an effect, now that I've dealt damage to you, you have to discard the card at the top of your deck to the graveyard and with that, I end my turn." He had no cards in his hand by the end of his turn.</p><p>She started her turn and drew a card from her deck. She struggled to figure out what to do but let herself believe in the heart of the cards, like her brother's friend use to say. The card she had drawn was a 4-star monster card, 'Pop Singer', with 1200 ATK and 1500 DEF. It was an effect monster that when on the field would boost any MUSIC type monsters on the field with 200 more ATK points, including itself.</p><p>"First I play the spell card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards." She drew the new cards, both being spell cards. The first being 'Polymerization' which allows two cards to be fused together to create a new more powerful monster, the second was the card 'Garage Band' which allows both players to draw the next monster card from their deck. A plan had finally formed in her mind.</p><p>"I play the spell card Garage Band, meaning we both draw the next monster in our deck," The monster card she had drawn was Punk Rocker, a normal type 4-star monster with 1500 ATK and 1700 DEF, "Next I use the spell card Polymerization to fuse two cards in my hand, Pop Singer and Punk Rocker to create Pop Punk Legend." 'Pop Punk Legend' was a 9-star fusion monster with 3000 ATK and 3000 DEF. "Now Pop Punk Legend, attack Blood Sucker!" Her opponents monster's hologram shattered, and the card was sent to the graveyard. "I end my turn."</p><p>Her opponent drew his card. "I flip summon Des Koala to the field."</p><p>She cut her opponent off, "You've just activated my trap card, Bass Drop, meaning since you Des Koala has more than 1000 attack point and has just been flip summoned, he is sent straight to the graveyard."</p><p>"But since he was flip summoned his effect still takes place, you take 400 points of damage for every card in your hand, which is only one." Her opponent cut her off in turn, sending Kris' Life Points from 2200 to 1800, "I summon Magna Drago in attack mode to the field. I can't do anything else, so I end my turn." He knew this was the end and only just realised his mistake, he should have summoned his monster in defence mode, but the pressure was getting to him and he made an epic mistake.</p><p>She drew her next card, a 2-star monster 'Pied Piper' with 800 ATK and 300 DEF. "I summon Pied Piper in attack mode," she almost felt sorry for her opponent, but the desire to get into the Academy was overwhelming and took the place of pity, "Pop Punk Legend, attack Magna Drago." </p><p>The dragon hologram shattered, his life point went from 2000 to 400 in an instant, "and finally Pied Piper, attack directly." He fell to the floor as his life points hit 0, signalling the end of the duel.</p><p>The whole arena erupted in cheer, most of the other duels were finished. She crossed the field and held out her hand to her opponent, he looked up and took her hand, she used it to pull him up.</p><p>"Good game, you would have had me if it weren't for that slip up in the end." He smirked and shook her hand.</p><p>"Welcome to Duel Academy Island, kid."</p><p>Unbeknownst to Kris, two figures sat in the bleachers, clapping and cheering louder than the rest of the crowd.</p><p>"How have you never seen her duel before? I thought she was your best friend." The Obelisk blue boy asked.</p><p>"I dunno hun, she helped me build my deck, but she was more interested in board games than duelling when we were kids." The Raw yellow girl replied, leaning her head on the obelisk's shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before Kris head off the gang decide to take her out to treat her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kris was packing her bags. The duel from the other day now at the back of her mind as she shoved all she could fit in a single duffel bag, courtesy of her older brother, Duke. She had two days left until she was supposed to head to the airport for Duel Academy Island and according to Duke, it was too soon. He had blabbered that his baby sister was way too young to be on her own on an island without her super cool older brother, his words not hers.</p><p>“Krissy-” Duke called from the kitchen. They lived in the apartment above the Black Clown game stop, their room was across the hall from each other, and every morning it was a race to see who got to the bathroom first. It was always Duke, and he took over a good hour in there. He had to look beautiful for his fans.</p><p>“Don’t call me that.” She shouted as she shoved in a few more of her shirts into the duffel bag. She was having a hard time deciding what to bring with her, other than clothes. She wanted to take momentums of her mother’s, but all were either too delicate for the trip or were Duke’s.</p><p>“Alright, alright. But the rest of the gang will be here soon, and you haven’t gotten out of you pyjamas yet.” She looked down at herself, and she was indeed still in her Red-Eyes Black Dragon pyjamas that Joey had gotten her for Christmas.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me they were coming!” She yelled at her brother, who only laughed at her. She ran into the bathroom to get a quick shower, then rummaged through her packed clothes for a decent outfit to wear. Sometime as she was showering there was a knock on the door, and all of her brother’s friends were there, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner and Tristan Taylor. He ushered them inside their apartment and led them to the living room.</p><p>“Is she not ready yet?” Téa asked as she situated herself on the couch. </p><p>“No, I only told her you guys were coming around like, five minutes ago and she was still in her pj’s.” Duke lent against the back of the armchair that Joey was sat on. All of them were in their usual attire, mostly casual except Yugi, who seemed determined to always wear his high school uniform.</p><p>Kris skidded into her bedroom and nearly slammed the door on the way in. The sound attracted the eyes of their guests, and she hoped that none of them had seen her in her towel. She only had a few sets of clothes that hadn’t been packed, and most of them were her comfy clothes, as she didn’t expect that the gang would come over or she would be going out. Luckily, she found decent unpacked clothes hidden at the back of her wardrobe, a pair of grey high-waist skinny jeans, a lace white cami top and her cropped red leather jacket. At least the outfit was suitable for the warm day they were having.</p><p>Kris walked into the living room as she caught the boys laughing at something and Téa with a slight pink blush. She was going to miss this when she was gone, and she liked having her brother’s friends over. He was more himself when they were around rather than someone to show off in front of the fangirls, which she hated. He was her brother for Pete sake, not an object to gawk over.</p><p>“Not to be rude or anything, but why are you guys round?” She asked as she sat on the arm of the armchair.</p><p>“We’re taking you out for a farewell meal.” Yugi piped in. The quickest to recover from whatever they were laughing about.</p><p>“You guys don’t have to do that.” She was touched that they would want to take her out. After all, she was just their friends’ little sister.</p><p>“We know, but we want to, ya know like a last supper kind of deal.” She turned around to face Joey on the armchair.</p><p>“Oh geez, how sweet, but you know I’m not dying right, furry.” Joey sent a glare her brother’s way.</p><p>“This is your fault she calls me a furry, you know.” Duke gave him a mock innocent look that definitely didn’t hide his mischief, “why did you have to make me dress up in that dog costume when we first met.” He dramatically covered his face with his hands and lent over.</p><p>“Aw, don’t worry puppy, I don’t think any less of you.” She scratched the top of his head. He let out a content sound but then realising what she was doing whined and wafted away her hand. This caught the rest of the groups’ attention who just laughed at their friends’ antics.</p><p>“We should get going if we want to make our booking,” Tristan spoke up making the others stand from their seat and start to get ready to head off.</p><p>“Where exactly are we going?” Kris asked as she went to find some shoes to match her outfit. She decided on her strappy black heels.</p><p>“The new stake bar down the road,” Duke explained as the others stood at the door waiting as she grabbed her handbag.</p><p>“Wait, that’s where we’re going, I heard that place was impossible to get into.” Téa chimed in as they left the Devlin apartment.</p><p>“Well, thanks to Mr King of Games over there we got in pretty quickly.” Joey threw an arm around his best friend.</p><p>“You didn’t have to that, Yugi.” Kris bumped her shoulder against his.</p><p>“I wanted to; we couldn’t have a decent send-off in a WacDonalds.” The others chuckle.<br/>“Thanks guys, I really appreciate it.” They reach the restaurant in quick time. Duke holds the door open for all of them as they enter and get seated.</p><p>For the next two hours, the group of friends laugh together, eat together and drink together as the music in the restaurant grows louder as the night-time patrons make an appearance, the group of friends grow louder trying to be heard by one another. And as it gets close to midnight, they decide to head to their own homes finally.</p><p>“Thanks for this guys, I appreciate it,” Duke spoke as they all went their separate ways. He threw an arm around his younger sister and pulled her close. “You’re not going; I won’t allow it, you’re too young.”</p><p>“Dukie, I’m going whether you like it or not, we can face chat often, call each other.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s not the same, I’ll miss my little sister.” He leant over and kissed her temple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little side note, I'm using my own newly built deck for the opponent in this duel, it feels like I'm the one duelling Kris and not the opponent. So this is back, this is a thing. I've made this rewrite cause I actually want to finish She's Got The Beat (Which is originally on Wattpad), but looking back on the original I've grown so much as a writer that the style change wouldn't make sense. With that said I hope you've enjoyed this and there will be more very soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>